Sailor Moon Soulmates
by RainbowMoon
Summary: Eine mögliche 7.Staffel von Sailor Moon und Nachfolger von Sailor Moon Harmony.


Prolog: Ruf der Wildnis  
  
Das Licht der Morgensonne glitzerte grünlich durch die Kronen der uralten Baumriesen des brasilianischen Regenwaldes. Die Tierwelt des Amazonas- Gebietes erwachte zum Leben und die Geräusche hallten weit in den unendlichen Wald hinein. Bunte Paradiesvögel flatterten in den azurblauen Himmel und ihre süßen Stimmen begrüßten den neuen Tag. Nichts störte diesen unendlichen Frieden.  
  
"Mr. Urawa, wachen Sie auf!" Verschlafen blinzelte Ryo Urawa in die kühle, sonnige Morgenluft hinein und seufzte. Diese Nacht war wieder sehr kalt gewesen. Warum, fragte er sich, konnte das Klima hier in den Tropen nicht ein bisschen beständiger sein. Nachts ein bisschen weniger kalt, dafür am Tag ein bisschen mehr Kühle statt der extrem schwülen Hitze. "Sind Sie endlich aufgewacht, Mr. Urawa?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen. Er begann zu lächeln. "Cary, ich hab Ihnen doch schon öfters gesagt, dass Sie mich Ryo nennen sollen. Immerhin arbeiten wir jetzt schon einige Wochen zusammen." Die Angesprochene lachte ein warmes Lachen und schüttelte dabei ihre langen rosa Haare. "Also gut, Ryo. Ich hoffe, ich vergesse das nicht wieder. Und Du kannst aus denselben Gründen aufhören, mich zu Siezen. Und jetzt komm mit, mein Bruder will bald aufbrechen." Müde erhob sich Ryo und rieb sich die Augen. Seit er vor ein paar Wochen zusammen mit seinem Kommilitonen von ihrem Professor auf die Expedition geschickt wurde, hatte er keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen. Ein Mitglied dieser Forschergruppe zu sein war eine große Ehre und Ryo wusste es durchaus zu schätzen, aber musste der Urwald nachts immer einen solchen Lärm machen? Er wusch sich kurz, packte seine Sachen und machte sich daran sein Zelt abzubauen, als plötzlich ein Schatten von hinten auf ihn fiel. "Na Urawa, immer noch im Reich der Träume?" Lächelnd drehte er sich um. "Guten Morgen, Adony. Konntest Du in dieser Nacht schlafen?" Der junge Mann lachte und warf seine langen, blonden Haare zurück. "Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein. Jetzt beeil Dich. Ich spüre, dass wir nicht mehr weit von unserem Ziel entfernt sind." Ryo lächelte in sich hinein. Das gleiche behauptete er schon, seit sie vor vier Wochen aufgebrochen waren. "Hey, guck nicht so, Urawa. Diesmal bin ich mir völlig sicher."  
  
Es dauerte noch etwa eine Stunde, bis sie abmarschbereit waren. Stöhnend schnallte sich Ryo seinen schweren Rucksack auf den Rücken und ging zur Spitze des Zuges. Adony lächelte mit blitzenden Zähnen, als er ihn näherkommen sah. "Ah, dann können wir ja jetzt endlich aufbrechen, oder?" Ryo nickte und bereitete sich innerlich auf einen weiteren Tag vor, an dem es sich davor zu wehren galt, nicht von faustgroßen Moskitos oder anderen lästigen Tieren bis auf die Knochen abgenagt zu werden. Seufzend griff Ryo in seine Hemdtasche und brachte das zum Vorschein, was ihn überhaupt erst dazu veranlasst hatte, bei dieser Expedition mitzuwirken.  
  
Das Foto, dass sie ihm vor nun fast vier Jahren geschenkt hatte, hatte inzwischen leichte Risse und Knicke bekommen, doch momentan war es immer noch das Wertvollste, was er besaß. "Ami-san", flüsterte er leise und ihm wurde plötzlich unangenehm bewusst, dass er beobachtet wurde. "Ist das Deine Freundin, Ryo?" fragte Cary ihn neugierig. Peinlich berührt drehte Ryo sich weg und murmelte etwas von vorwitzigen Frauen, die ihre Nase in alles hineinstecken. Teilweise um seine flammendroten Wangen zu verdecken, aber teilweise auch, um eine Antwort zu entfliehen, ließ er sich etwas zurückfallen. Denn leider war Ami nicht seine Freundin. Seit er vor langer Zeit in eine andere Stadt und nun auch in ein anderes Land gegangen war, hatte sich ihr Kontakt auf Telefonanrufe und Briefe beschränkt. Obwohl Ami seit damals, als er beinah wieder in einen Teufel verwandelt wurde, kein Geheimnis mehr aus ihren Gefühlen gemacht hatte, war es ihnen doch unmöglich gewesen, eine Beziehung aufzubauen. Vor allem auch deswegen, weil Ryo einfach nicht das Geld hatte, um Tokio regelmäßig einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
"Du sollst stolz auf mich sein, Ami", dachte er und steckte das Foto wieder ein. "Wenn ich zurückkomme und endlich mein Stipendium habe, werde ich wieder nach Tokio kommen. Er hoffte sehr, dass Ami ihm Glück wünschte. Vor einem Monat hatte er ihr einen ellenlangen Brief geschrieben, in dem er ihr über das Projekt berichtet hatte. Verträumt blickte er sich in ihrer Umgebung um. Die Flora des Regenwaldes war wirklich unglaublich. Allein für diesen Anblick hatte es sich gelohnt, die schwere Reise auf sich zu nehmen. Plötzlich stutzte er und blieb überrascht stehen. Dort, hinter einem der nahen Bäume bewegte sich etwas. War das ein Tier? Er sah genauer hin. Nein, dort stand eine Person. Doch so jemanden hatte er nun wirklich nicht hier erwartet.  
  
Dieses Wesen schien offenbar keine der Eingeborenen zu sein. Eine grün- glänzende Maske bedeckte ihr Gesicht und ein ebensolcher Umhang verhüllte ihren restlichen Körper. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein langes Zepter, dass ebenfalls grün war und eine runde Scheibe auf einem Stern an seiner Spitze trug.  
  
Verwirrt rieb er sich die Augen und wollte gerade nach Adony und Cary rufen, als er bemerkte, dass die Person verschwunden war. Er zwinkerte und sah genauer hin, aber da war nichts mehr. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Dann hab ich mich wohl geirrt", meinte er und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. "Urawa", schallte Adonys Stimme durch den Wald. "Willst Du da etwa Wurzeln schlagen?" Ryo zuckte zusammen und beeilte sich, den Zug wieder einzuholen.  
  
"Dummer Mensch", flüsterte die in Grün gewandete Gestalt. "Niemand sieht Illusia, wenn sie es nicht will." Ihr Gesicht, dass von der grünen Maske fast vollständig verdeckt war, blickte gen Himmel. "Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann wirst dabei behilflich sein, die Geschehnisse in Gang zu bringen, die das Schicksal der Sailor Senshi sein werden."  
  
Der Abend dämmerte schon und die Sonne warf ihr rotes Licht auf die Mauern eines uralten Tempels. Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten hallten wieder Schritte durch das kalte Gemäuer. Der grüne Mantel von Illusia wehte sanft im Abendwind. Sie seufzte und blickte sich um. "Es ist lange her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war." Sie wanderte durch die Ruinen, die von den blumigen Ranken des Urwaldes fast vollständig bedeckt waren. "4500 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, wenn man nur auf einen bestimmten Augenblick wartet." Lange Zeit hörte man nur den Wind, der durch die Baumwipfel strich. Illusia hielt vor einem Gebäude an, dass offensichtlich eine Art Schrein darstellte. Überall auf dem alten Heiligtum waren magische Siegel von ungeheurer Macht angebracht. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. "Habt Geduld", sprach sie leise. "Bald werden Menschen kommen, die die Siegel lösen werden. Dann werdet ihr wieder frei sein und Eure Taten werden die Sailor Senshi an den Amazonas locken. Und dann", senkte sie ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern und ihre Augen leuchteten in einem strahlenden Grün. "dann wird das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen.  
  
Eine Gestalt erschien hinter Illusia. Sie war durchsichtig und schimmerte in einem geisterhaften Licht. Ihre langen Haare und ihr weißes Kleid wehten wie von einem unsichtbaren Wind getragen. "Hältst Du das wirklich für eine gute Idee, Illusia?" fragte die Gestalt. Die Angesprochene, nicht im mindesten überrascht, drehte sich um und verneigte sich tief. "Majestät, die Zeit ist gekommen. Wir müssen die Gelegenheit ergreifen." Die Gestalt schien in Gedanken versunken und hob schließlich ihren Kopf. "Du hast Recht. Wir können nicht länger warten. Die alte Prophezeiung beginnt sich zu erfüllen. Sie werden bereit sein." Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu. "Ich weiß es. Sie sind immerhin von meinem Blut." Sie betrachtete Illusia mit einem mitleidigen Blick. "Du sollst wissen, dass ich zufrieden mit Dir bin, Illusia. Wir alle sind mit Dir zufrieden. Du hast Deine Aufgabe bisher gut erledigt und ich bin sicher, dass meine Kinder dank Dir triumphieren werden." Illusia verbeugte sich tief, und als sie aufsah, war die Gestalt verschwunden. "Dann lassen wir die Spiele beginnen."  
  
Im weit entfernten Tokio schreckte ein blauhaariges Mädchen von seinen Büchern hoch, in die es vertieft war und betrachtete voller Sehnsucht ein Foto, dass eingerahmt auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand. "Ryo", flüsterte sie leise. "Ich hoffe, es geht Dir gut." 


End file.
